Something Big
by drwhogirl10
Summary: Jackie and Rose have a chat the night before Rose meets The Doctor. Oneshot!


**A/N: Oneshot! Takes place the night before Rose meets The Doctor. Enjoy!**

**Something Big**

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Nineteen year-old Rose Tyler laughed, calling back to her boyfriend, Mickey Smith, as she closed the flat door. She turned, her blonde hair falling into her face as she stopped dead in her tracks. "Mum!" Jackie Tyler stood leaning against the door frame of the living room.

"What sort of hour is this?" She asked, pointing to the clock on the wall beside Rose. Turning, Rose looked at it.

"One-thirty," Rose answered quietly. She looked back at her mother who crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"One-thirty in the morning! Rose Marion Tyler, you've got work in the morning! Or did you get so drunk you forgot about that?" Jackie fussed. Rose huffed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not drunk Mum! We only had a couple drinks!" She said. "I'm not a child, ya know!"

"You're barely nineteen! That doesn't give you the right to stay out at all hours! You still live in this flat that _**I **_pay for and you will still obey my rules!" Jackie nagged, pointing at Rose.

"Well then maybe I shouldn't live here anymore," Rose mumbled. Jackie's jaw dropped.

"Where are you planning on living then?" She asked, slightly stunned.

"I could move in with Mickey," Rose replied, thoughtful. Jackie laughed bitterly.

"Right! Everyone knows how your last relationship ended when you moved in with that Jimmy Stone!" Jackie exclaimed. Rose looked off to the side.

"Don't go there Mum, please," she said, quietly. Those wounds were still fairly fresh. She quickly wiped at the tear on her cheek. Jackie sighed.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart. I shouldn't have said that," she apologized, walking towards her daughter. Jackie placed her hands gently on Rose's shoulders. "It's just that I worry about you. You know that!" Rose nodded. "Don't move in with Mickey though. He's awful clingy. Like you were with him during some traumatic event!" Rose laughed lightly.

"I was there for him when his Gran died, remember Mum?" Rose said, taking Jackie by the arm. The two walked into the living room and sat on the couch together.

"I know! That's not what I meant! Like you were there when he was a child! It's odd!" She replied. Rose laughed again. Jackie took her daughters hand. "Are you gonna marry him?" She asked. Rose stopped laughing and looked at her mother, stunned.

"I don't know! I'm not really thinking about that now!" She answered. Jackie nodded, thoughtful.

"He's not your type," Jackie said, shaking her head. Rose laughed again.

"What is my type then, Mum?" Rose asked.

"Someone rugged and handsome; a little older and more mature than Mickey. He has to have a sense of humor and he needs to be very smart," Jackie said. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Is that my type or what you want for me?" She asked. Jackie looked at her sideways.

"Both! You'll realize that's your type soon enough!" She laughed. Rose joined in then both got very quiet. "What're you gonna do with your life Sweetheart? You can't work at Henrik's forever, ya know," Jackie said. She wanted a better life for her daughter than what they were living. This wasn't a bad life. They always had enough money but she wanted Rose to be able to do something big with her life.

"I told you Mum! I'm gonna make something of myself!" Rose said, all her dreams and ambitions shining in her eyes. Jackie smiled at her daughter.

"You sound like your father," she said, reminiscent. Rose beamed.

"I am though Mum! Something's coming! I can feel it!" She said, a distant look in her eyes.

"What is it Sweetheart?" Jackie asked. Rose blinked and looked at the tele. An man and woman were lost in a passionate kiss, a bright yellow light beaming behind them.

"What's that?" Rose asked. Jackie looked where Rose was looking.

"Oh, just some new show that comes on early in the morning," she answered.

"What's it called?" Rose watched the tele carefully. Jackie eyed her daughter suspiciously.

"Bad Wolf or something like that. It's really a stupid show," Jackie said, reaching for the remote and turned it off. "Now what were you talking about? You said something was coming?"

"I don't know Mum. It's just a feeling. Like my whole life is going to change soon!" Rose said. Jackie touched her daughter's cheek.

"Don't go changing on me too quick now!" She laughed. Rose smiled at her, then yawned. "Go on to bed! You've gotta work tomorrow."

"Right, g'night Mum!" Rose said as she kissed Jackie on the cheek.

"Night Sweetheart," Jackie said. Rose stood to her feet.

"Something's coming Mum. Something big!" Rose said, sleepily. Jackie shook her head and watched as Rose slowly stumbled to her bedroom. Once the door closed, Jackie walked over to the window and looked up at the stars. She closed her eyes.

"Send her someone Pete! She needs someone strong and smart and good! Please Pete," she prayed quietly. She opened her eyes just in time to see what she assumed was a shooting star fall from the sky. "Something big," she laughed to herself as she turned for her bedroom too.

**The End**

**A/N: Yep, I even had to throw in the Bad Wolf reference! :D Reviews! Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
